Evangeline Salvatore/Traits
Personality At the start of the series, Eva is somewhat shy, quiet, reclusive and keeps to herself, however this is only a result of her still mourning the loss of her mother. When she becomes more open towards Stefan, Eva is shown to be stubborn, strong-willed, compassionate, kind and extremely loyal to those she loves. She has a tendancy to ramble whenever she feels nervous, a trait that she picked up from her mother. Following the death of her mother, Eva learnt to hide her true emotions at bay. She hated being constantly asked about her mother's death because it was a constant reminder that Amanda was gone and never coming back. In order to stop these constant questions, Eva faked her recovery and pushed her pain emotions to the side. To this day, she still pushes her troubled emotions to the side as she doesn't like confronting the pain. She rarely opens up to people, only because she is afraid that after she gets close to them, she'll loose them. When Eva does feel comfortable enough to talk to someone about how she feels, this usually happens after she has been holding in the emotions for a long time and needs to let them out. Regarding her personality in comparison to her "uncles", Eva's overall personality mainly mirrors Damon's mostly. She can be very sarcastic, quick-witted, stubborn and somewhat arrogant. This strong resemblance to Damon in personality is thought to be the reason why they clash, and have a lot of arguments. When Eva became a human-vampire hybrid, she turned into a hybrid in a time where she was still dealing with the death of her mother, and now had to deal with her father's passing as well. This caused Eva to carry a huge amount of guilt as she believed that she was the reason why both her parents were dead. Instead of mourning Zach's death, Eva directed a lot of her intense anger and saddness towards Damon, which soon caused Eva to develop a strong loathing for him. Appearance Physically, Evangeline is described to be very beautiful, with a warm aura about her. She has a heart shaped face, a straight nose and a very pale complexion, which makes her brown hair appear darker, almost black, than it naturally is. Her lips, are uneven, with her bottom lip slightly fuller than the upper lip. Her eyebrows are slightly darker than her hair and are straighter than they are arched. She stands at 5'4, and has a rather small, slim yet toned figure. Her beauty is said to be very natural, as Evangeline dislikes wearing make up or fashionable dresses. She also doesn't wear any makeup, claiming that she doesn't like wearing "face paint" on her face. Despite this, on special occasions, Eva can be seen wearing minimal makeup, though this is always light and somewhat nude. Evangeline is noted to look a lot like her mother, Amanda, with the exception of the bright green eyes that she inherited from her father, Zach. She also shares the similar facial structure towards that of her distant uncle, Stefan Salvatore, though she possess the same dark hair and high, prominent cheek bones of that of her other distant uncle (Stefan's brother), Damon Salvatore. When in public, Evangeline goes with the story that Damon and Stefan are her cousins, even though they are really her distant uncles from 1864. However, many who see them together often mistake Evangeline for being a sister of theirs, most noticeably the twin sister of Stefan, due to their striking resemblance towards one another. Due to her human-vampire hybrid status, Eva's vampire appears differs from that of a full vampire. She has fangs, which length and sharpen her canine/eye teeth whenever she smells blood and need to feed. These fangs can also legnthen when she feels intense emotion such as rage or threaten. The area around her eyes also changes, with the sclera turning bright red as blood fills it. Unlike full vampires, Eva doesn't have veins that become prominent around the eyes. Instead, dark shadows appear under her eyes which become darker as the blood rushes to her eyes. Fashion wise, Evangeline mostly prefers to wear plain shirts, jeans and converse sneakers everywhere she goes, claiming that dresses and high heels are uncomfortable for her, though she will wear dresses on special occasions. Since becoming a vampire hybrid, Evangeline's fashion sense has slightly changed, giving her a more mature look by the end of the fourth season. Regarding jewelry, Evangeline isn't a big fan of stuff that is large and blingy but she will wear it if it's small, simple and not over the top. An example of this is small heart shaped pendant that Daniel gave her for her birthday. By the end of the third season, Evangeline can be seen wearing a silver wedding band on her ring finger. Abilities :: Main Article: Human-Vampire Hybrids A '''human-vampire hybrid is one of two supernatural hybrids in The Vampire Diaries. While they are not as powerful as a full vampire, their natural immunity to vampire weaknesses makes them a powerful species. Human-vampire hybrids possess the characteristics of both humans and vampires. They also possess all of a vampire strengths, along with powerful attributes unique to themselves alone due to their combined heritage such as day walking, and being immune to vervain. While human - vampire hybrids possess all of a vampire's strengths, and none of their weaknesses, they are still susceptible to the bloodlust that all vampires have. As a human-vampire hybrid, Evangeline possesses all the natural strengths as a vampire, which get more potent as she grows older and feeds on human blood, such as: *'Super Strength:' Human-vampire hybrids are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. A newly turned vampire-hybrid has enough strength to toss an average sized human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting a grown man high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping a person apart and ripping out internal organs such as hearts. Their strength also allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. It should be noted that although human-vampire hybrids are very strong, their strength is not as powerful as compared to a full vampire. Their strength however, is more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed: '''Human-vampire hybrids can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Dream Manipulation:' Like a full vampire, human-vampire hybrids have been known to control dreams and subconscious, often modifiying dreams, bestowing nightmares or lucid dreaming. *'Heightened Senses: This includes super sight, super hearing, touch, taste and smell. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood and see in total darkness. *Sunlight: Unlike some pure vampires who require the use of a Lapis Lazuli ring that allow them to walk in the daylight without being harmed, a human-vampire hybrid does not require a Lapis Lazuli ring to walk among the day. It is because of their human side that protects them from being burnt. *Vervain: Human-vampire hybrids cannot be harmed by touching or drinking vervain. Similar to the sunlight, their human sides protect them from being burnt by the herb. *Mind Compulsion: Human-vampire hybrids have the abililty to control minds, plauge people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. Because a human-vampire hybrid is not as strong as a full vampire, the mind compulsion only works correctly if the hybrid is consuming human blood. *'''Immunity to Compulsion: '''Evangeline (the only known human-vampire hybrid in the series) was born with vervain running throughout her bloodstream. The vervain in her blood caused her transformation into a vampire to have an affect which turned her into a hybrid. Because she still has a beating heart, with blood flowing through her veins, as well as vervain lacing her blood, Evangeline is immune to the compulsions of original vampires. *Invitation: A human-vampire hybrid does not need to be invited into a house in order to enter it. They are not met with a 'barrier' of sorts, unlike other pure vampires. *Immortality: Although human-vampire hybrids are human, they are still vampires and therefore stop aging once they are turned. Upon their transformation, a hybrid is immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. It is unknown whether a bite from a werewolf will kill a human-vampire hybrid, as it would do to a vampire, or if it would simply turn the human side into a werewolf, thus turning the human-vampire hybrid into a werewolf-vampire hybrid. *Healing Factor:' Hybrids can fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, torso impalement, and can even snap their bones back into place. However, their recovery time takes longer than a pure vampire as their human sides are still susceptible to harm. *'Fangs:' A human-vampire hybrid's fangs extend when they feed, are aroused by the scent of blood, or threatened/angered. *'Vervain Blood: Evangeline was born with vervain running through her system as a result of her mother doubling her intake of vervain to protect both herself and her unborn child. Because of her rare vervain laced blood, Evangeline's blood is said to be toxic to all vampires, rendering any vampire who drinks from her powerless and weak. Weaknesses *Wood:' If a human- vampire hybrid is wounded by wood it will cause the hybrid to become severely weak and if a hybrid takes a wooden stake through the heart it will result in instant death. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing a human-vampire's heart will result in death. *'Magic: Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of any supernatural creature with a healing abililty to explode. *Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Vampire Bloodline: Human-vampire hybrids who were turned by an original who turned others will die if the original is staked by the white oak stake. *Hunter's Curse:' If a human - vampire hybrid kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five, then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment. *'Desiccation: Due to their hybrid status, human-vampire hybrids can survive on either a diet of human blood or human food. However, the blood is a must have required intake for their diet, and hybrids who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate and mummify. *'''Broken Neck:''' '''Breaking a hybrids neck will not kill them, but it will render them unconscious for several hours. Category:Trait Pages Category:TVD Trait Pages